


Forever and Always

by giatari



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giatari/pseuds/giatari
Summary: *Just read*





	Forever and Always

Forever and Always

 

Nessa’s night went like any other. Sleep in till late, wake up with enough time to shovel food into her mouth then quickly try to beat the lines to a nightclub that she worked at. She was part of the entertainment and even though she didn’t really like it she always met a bunch of other people who enjoyed her. Not that much on a personal level. She was more of a singer than one of those low girls who entertain the men, even though she did get put out on the floor sometimes, and she always hated it. She quickly slipped on her two piece black suit, a midriff top that showed off her breasts, and a short skirt that kept her cheeks always showing no matter how many times she tried to pull it down. She quickly threw a jacket on over her clothes and rushed out the door carrying her black stilettos in her hand. She quickly caught the bus and moved to her seat avoiding the gaze of drooling men.

 

“That ride felt like it took longer than normal.” She said to herself as she slipped into the front door of the club. Nobody besides her coworkers and the boss were there.

“Nessa darling it’s about time!” Her boss shouted, “You’re on stage tonight you better have a song line up ready to go!”

Nessa’s eyes lit up, she enjoyed singing to the crowed when the DJ wasn’t able to come in for the first hour. She made more money that way with the tips and he patrons always seemed to enjoy her singing as well. She quickly made her way back staged and peeled off her jacket, slipping her stilettos on. She adjusted herself to go on stage, pulling back her long red hair into a tight bun and adding the final touches to her makeup.

“Doors open in 2! Nessa get up there!” Boss man shouted from the bar.

Nessa pulled herself on stage hooking up her phone to the amps and letting the melody of the first song play out.

 

 _“_ _I've gotta keep the calm before the storm.”_ She sang _, “I don't want less, I don't want more.”_

 

The doors open and everyone poured in, a new feeling was in the pit of her stomach but she shook it off and kept singing her heart out.

 

 _“Yeah, my life is what I'm fighting for_ __  
Can't part the sea, can't reach the shore  
And my voice becomes the driving force  
I won't let this pull me overboard”

A small crowd gathered around the stage and cheered her on as she sang. She easily picked out those who returned since they all huddled by the bar and grumbled about how they rather have real music than karaoke.

 

 _“God, keep my head above water_ __  
Don't let me drown, it gets harder  
I'll meet you there at the altar  
As I fall down to my knees  
Don't let me drown, drown, drown  
Don't let me, don't let me, don't let me drown”

Her paused as the music played on your eyes scanned the crowd and she suddenly saw the Avengers? What the hell are they doing here!? Nessa felt distracted and her knees wanted to buckle, her parents died in the New York attack, rage was building up inside her and she just wanted to attack them. Regaining her composure she pushed on with her song even though she missed a big chunk of lyrics.

 

 _“And I can't see in the stormy weather_ __  
I can't seem to keep it all together  
And I, I can't swim the ocean like this forever  
And I can't breathe”

She deemed it necessary to end the song there and walked off behind stage, music still played from the amps but it quickly switched over to dubstep. Least the DJ was here to take over her spot, she didn’t have the guts to even work the floor serving drinks anymore she just felt so sick to her stomach.

 

“Nessa are you okay?” Bossman said running back stage and holding her. He always had a sweet spot for Nessa, sometimes she wondered if he actually loved her more than just being the manager and saving his ass from bankruptcy.

 

“Yeah boss, I’m fine, I just got really sick suddenly.” She lied holding her head. She choked back tears, jerking away from the boss, “I’ll be on the floor in a few.” She said making a dash for the bathroom.

 

Opening the bathroom door and slamming it, Nessa locked it despite the fact that there were individual stalls. “Over taking a bathroom, smooth move Ness.” She said to herself sliding down and sitting on the floor. She covered her eyes and let the tears flow out. It might have been a few years since her parents died but the pain was always fresh in her mind.

 

“A-are you okay ma’am?” A soft voice called from one of the stalls. Nessa didn’t think about what bathroom she locked, but looking around she realized she was in the men’s bathroom.

 

“Yeah!” She replied, “I’m fine just in the wrong bathroom.”

 

The stall door opens and a man steps out, he has some stubble on his face and he’s wearing a single glove on his left hand, his hair was brown and cut shorter than what most of the hair styles she sees in this club are. “I’m sorry about this.” She said wiping her face, her makeup was a horrible mess now.

 

“What’s your name?” He asked sitting himself down next to her. “I’m James, but everyone calls me Bucky.”

“Nessa” She replied, “It’s nice to meet you. Sorry that I look like shit.”

“I don’t mind it. Were you the one singing when we entered?” He asked giving her a soft smile.

Nessa nodded, “Yeah, I normally get 15 minutes of fame before the DJ arrives.”

“What’s with that get up thought? If you’re a singer shouldn’t you be wearing something that is more appealing to a singer?” Bucky asked pointing to your outfit.

You laughed a little, “Yeah bossman has all his girls wear this, whether we work the bar, the floor, or sing.”

 

A knock on the door interrupted your conversation, “Hey Buck!? You alright? It’s been a while since we last seen ya.”

“Yeah I’m good just got a little sick, I’ll be out in a sec.” Bucky replied. “Hate to break this conversation short, but my guys need me.” He pushed himself up off the floor and offered Nessa his hand. She lightly grabbed it and pulled her up. “Take care Ness.” He said unlocking the door, leaving you alone.

“W-wait…” Nessa said chasing after him but you were stopped short when you saw who he was with. “He’s… with them…” She felt her heart shatter, somehow with just talking to him for a little bit she managed to build up feelings for him.


End file.
